User blog:Bwehehehe/Expansion Update features
quoted from GO2 PH's Facebook page: "As the release date of GOII's expansion update, Collision Chaos, draws ever closer, we have the latest exclusive sneak peeks just for you! What you will see below is an introduction to three new features. For more details, visit http://go2ph.igg.com/collision/ (for Philippine server), (http://go2.igg.com/collision for US server) for the upcoming expansion! Flagships The space pirates are getting braver during the chaos spreading through the galaxy. Many are establishing Pirate Outposts between systems as strongholds for launching attacks on merchant ships. Players will now be able to bring peace and order to the cosmos by clearing Pirate Outposts and have the chance to find some rare Blue print Shreds. There are a total of 5 different types of Blueprint Shreds, each corresponding to difficulty of the outpost cleared.The current Compounding Center will have a new menu that can be accessed by clicking the 4th tab: The Flagship menu will appear as well. The drop-down box in the top left corner will list all the Flagship Blueprints you can merge from the Blueprint Shreds. Once the player has chosen the Blueprint he/she wants, the interface below will show the number of Blueprint Shreds required to create each Blueprint type. Click “Merge” to get the chosen Blueprint once you have all the required Blueprint Shreds. 1.1Random Patch The Random Patch option uses a random amount of each Blueprint Shreds type to patch together a random Flagship Blueprint. There is a chance to get Blueprints for unique Flagships only available through the Random Patch function. 1.2Blueprint Alchemy This can be done in the Blueprint Alchemy menu in the Compounding Center. Flagship Blueprints can be enhanced, enabling players to build more powerful versions of a Flagship. A Flagship Blueprint can be enhanced up to 9 times for aLevel 10 blueprint. 1.3Flagship Attributes Players can use the Blueprints to learn, design, and build Flagships just as they would for other ships. Flagships are used to form fleets in the same way too with a maximum of 3000 ships per slot. However, Flagships have some distinct traits that set them apart from other ship types: A. Fleets can only have a maximum of one slot for Flagships. B. Fleets led by a particular Flagship will be more effective. C. Flagships will also impart special abilities to the fleet it is in. For example, a fleet led by the Rays of Destiny Flagship will have a 20% scattering rate when attacking. If the Flagship is destroyed, the fleet will lose this ability in the next round. D. Greater Flagship models can be learned from enhanced Blueprints. The higher the level of the Flagship design, the stronger the attributes and the special ability it grants to the rest of the fleet." Quoted from http://go2.igg.com/collision : "Bionic Chips Casting Gems to enhance Commanders not enough for you? Well here comes a chance to turn your crew into million-dollar bionic men, women, and aliens! Scientists in the Cybernetics Center developed special Bionic Chips that harness the mysterious powers of the gravitational radiation. These can be implanted into Commanders, making them more powerful than what Gems could previously accomplish! Corsairs’ Gold The space pirates were first to discover the wondrous Humaroids. They risked life and limb to collect these precious fragments which they called Corsairs’ Gold. This rare mineral charged with weird and powerful energy is now sought by the scientists of the Cybernetics Center. Players can obtain and exchange them for a chance to receive a Bionic Chip. There are three ways to obtain Corsairs’ Gold: 1. Players can obtain a fixed amount of Corsairs’ Gold by successfully exploring a Humaroid. 2. Players can exchange Commander Cards for Corsairs’ Gold. 3. In the process of exchanging for a Bionic Chip, players may be prompted to use MP if they do not have enough Corsairs’ Gold. In the Corsairs’ Gold Exchange menu, players can select Commander Cards, Ship Blueprints or Module Blueprints to exchange for Corsairs’ Gold. The Compounding Center will also have a new Bionic Chips Merging menu for players to combine obsolete or unwanted Bionic Chips into more potent varieties." "Humaroids The intense gravitational radiation from the collision event greatly affected some asteroids, causing them to behave in a way that baffles even the most brilliant physicists. These unstable objects have since been known as Humaroids. Every Zone on the Galaxy map will have 20 coordinates reserved for the possible appearance of these Humaroids. Only a maximum of 10 Humaroids will appear per Zone each with 10 different Danger Levels. Other fleets will not be able to enter the Humaroid’s field while it is engulfed in battle. Fleets that arrive at the Humaroid after battle commences will be immediately sent back to their bases. Should multiple players arrive on the same Humaroid at the same time,the player with the fleet that defeats the most enemy targetswill win all rewards from exploring the Humaroid. The Humaroids, while enriched with the mysterious gravitational radiation, are very unstable and will implode once a player has explored it. Viewing an explored Humaroid on the Galaxy map will display the pop-up. This pop-up will display the name of the lucky player who successfully explored the Humaroid and a link to their planet. One can only hope the player remains lucky enough to defend their base from the attacks of other envious players! Re-spawning Humaroids True to its namesake, the Huma, a Humaroid will Re-spawn in another location near the same Zone where it was destroyed after a cooldown time corresponding to its Danger Level. Transition Boost Fleets set for a Humaroids can get a 30-minute cut in transition time by spending MP to boost their transition speed. This boost can only be used once per fleet for each Humaroid." Category:Blog posts Category:Game News